


First Baby

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: He holds the future in his arms. A new future. Or Bart has his first baby moments with his Dad. Not strange at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	First Baby

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: 'Bart Allen'

“Bart, honey, you need to rock him slowly.” Joan advised while rocking a baby with light brown hair. “You’ll get him more excited if you do it so fast.”

“I can’t help it.” Bart replied holding an identical baby with sprouts of bright blond hair. “‘Sides, Dad will be a speedster someday.”

“Don’t call him, Dad!” A voice sounded from another room.

“Sorry Grandma!” Bart apologized.

“Don’t call me Grandma!” Iris called out to her future grandson.

After the birth of his Dad and Aunt Dawn, Grandma (preferably Iris) was often exhausted. There wasn’t much on giving birth to a speedster let alone twins. For the most part, they did not behave any different from regular human kids. Barry had taken parental leave from his civilian job (the League was aware of his new dad status) to help Iris, but on occasion there was a mission The Flash had to tend to. In that case, the Garricks and by extension Bart have pitched in to help take care of the twins and Iris. That is the current case, Iris is laying down in another room while Joan and Bart took care of the twins.

* * *

“It takes a village to raise a child.” Joan had mused as she rocked her honorary grandson in her arms while in a rocking chair.

“In this case, it’ll take speedsters to raise speedster twins if Bart and Wally are any indicators.” Barry had remarked. His bright smile dimming toward the end of his statement, while laying his daughter down in the crib.

Any mention of Wally got the Flash family feeling the mode. He wondered how his first cousin once removed would think of his dad and aunt. How he would have when the twins or rather Tornado Toddlers were older have races at superspeed and chase them around the house and even all over Central City.

“Well, good thing there are three speedsters to help look after the twins.” Jay had said, placing a warm hand on Bart’s shoulder offering a smile.

Bart had returned it leaning against the elderly man.

The part that caught Bart off the most was the fact that his Aunt and Dad are so small! Chubby round limbs, skin so soft. No teeth, couldn’t talk except make random noises and few hairs. Bart couldn’t believe it! It felt so unreal! More so than his first night he spent at the Garricks. 

His grandparents and the Garricks got a laugh at his reactions. Bart had never met a baby before and he wouldn’t expect the first one he met would be his Dad. All human beings start out so small and fragile, but ever so precious.

He had asked Jaime who had a younger sister what it was like when she was a baby. Jaime had reminisced that it was a mixture of things: jealousy for one but it was iconic with siblings, but also and more importantly love. 

“You’d be surprised how fast they grow up and how time flies. I still can’t believe how fast that brat of sister grew.”

* * *

And that’s what Bart was feeling this very moment, holding his Dad in his arms. Bart made sure he was supporting his dad’s head while Joan tended to his aunt, who was getting fussy. The little one’s green eyes were gazing up at him. According to Barry and Iris, baby’s vision is not all there the first four months, but they are usually focused on a target that’s eight to ten inches away from them. Currently Donnie was looking at him.

“You know I never saw your baby pictures, but I don’t need to. I already know how cute you are as a baby.” Donnie cooed in response. “I had thought I would never see you again, but here you are right now. And here I am. Eventually we’ll swap roles or rather you’ll be holding your son.”

Bart planted a kiss on the top of Donnie’s head as the little bundle yawned. He placed his dad right next to his aunt in the napping pen. Satisfied he took a seat next to Joan and laid his head on her shoulder quiet for once.

Yeah it’s weird. A speedster from an apocalyptic future held his infant dad in his arms talking about a different future, but that’s reality.

**Author's Note:**

> There had been works concerning Bart's interactions with his dad and Aunt Dawn, but not as slowed down. I've been wanting to do something like this for Bart.


End file.
